How Can It Be You, Draco?
by slyther.to.me
Summary: Draco isn't plain evil? How can that be? And why is Hermione falling for the evil? Is she a traitor? Can Draco defend his one true love and at the same time fight against her? Will they both survive till the end or is one destined to die? Please R & R
1. VICTORY!

**A/N Hey guys! Please Read and Review. It's my first Harry Potter fanfic. This chapter might be a little boring for some of you, but I can guarantee the second chapter is much much better. This chapter is like some kind of introduction. **



_Harry and Ginny are dating_

_Hermione and Ron are just friends_

_Voldemort is dead_

_Ron and Ginny are staying with their family at the Burrow_

_Harry is staying in an Muggle apartment in London_

_Hermione is staying at her own house, not with her parents_



Hermione stared out of the foggy windows of Gryffindor tower. Rain was smashing hard against the windows. It had been 3 years since she last set foot in Hogwarts. A year ago, Voldemort had been killed. She shuddered as she recalled back what had happened on that cloudless windy night.

_Hermione was clutching her chest. She was running towards Harry from the other end of the field. The wind was tearing mercilessly at her robe and hair. Her hair was now covering her face. She couldn't see where she was heading to and tripped on a stone._

_H__ermione pushed her hair roughly out her face. She turned to stand up, just in time to see a jet of green light aiming toward Harry. Harry's back was facing it as he was fighting another Deatheater._

"_Harry!" she had screamed. _

_A man ran towards Harry and knocked him flat on the ground. The curse had missed. As the man was running, he had shot a Killing Curse at Voldemort. The curse had hit Voldemort square in the chest. Silence fell as Voldemort hit the ground. _

_People were crowding around Harry and the unknown person. Hermione walked closer to the spot and saw that both of them were still alive, not a scratch visible in sight. The man turned to face Hermione and Hermione's mouth fell open._

_Draco Malfoy, the deadliest Deatheater of all was staring right at her. He had saved Harry's life, risked his own and most of all killed the Dark Lord. Some people were applauding, others, like Hermione, were staring opened-mouth at Malfoy. _

"_But why?" Hermione had asked herself. _

_Later on, when all remaining Deatheaters who hadn't fled in time was captured, Draco Malfoy was dragged into the court room. Less than a quarter of the DA Members voted for him to go to Azkaban. All charges were dropped when Harry announced that Draco Malfoy was to be freed. _

_"He had killed Voldemort and most of all risked his life to save mine!" Harry had said. _

_"But why would he do that?" a DA Member that had wished he would be sent to jail asked. _

_The courtroom turned to face Malfoy. _

_"Because I'm not like them!" Malfoy replied loud and clear. "I don't kill for fun. I killed because I am forced to. I couldn't break my 'family tradition' when all the Deatheaters were planning attacks. Because then, I would have been killed and there wouldn't be a good soul left to control the evil." _

_Applauses burst out inside the courtroom. From then on, Draco Malfoy was no longer known as a Deatheater. _

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione broke away from her thoughts. She looked down to see a tiny boy tugging at the hem of her shirt.

"Could you sign this for me?" the boy looked up at her expectantly with big dark eyes that were almost black. He held up a huge notebook that seemed too heavy for him to carry.

"Of course, dear," Hermione replied.

The boy smiled and flipped to the first page. Hermione saw Harry's, Ron's, Ginny's, Neville's and many other signatures already filling up the page. She added her own between Harry's and Ron's. The boy ran off to join his friends after she signed.

The DA Members had become incredulously famous after that night Voldemort was killed.

Hermione smoothed out her pink, sleeveless silk dress and got ready for the dance. All graduated and current Hogwarts students had been invited back to Hogwarts for a reunion to celebrate the victory of those who fought their hardest to defeat the Dark Lord. The dance was sort of like the Yule Ball for the Triwizard Tournament. The DA Members had been invited to dance first before the others. Draco Malfoy had been invited back as a special guest. He had been known throughout the wizarding world as the one who saved Harry Potter's life and killed the Dark Lord.

Footsteps were heard outside the common room door. The portrait moved aside to let them in. Hermione looked up and expected to see more Gryffindor students but instead, she saw Ginny, Harry and Ron walking into the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ginny had been dating for over a year but neither of them had mentioned anything about marriage. Ron was just the same old Ron and they both had made sure they remained as just friends.

"I never knew I would miss this place so much!" Ginny said, looking around as old memories flashed across her eyes.

"Of course you would miss it, silly. This is where you have stayed for seven years," Ron told her.

"Yeah, it is my home," Harry continued, sort of dreamily.

When the seventh year ended, Harry was worried about where he would stay. He certainly wasn't going back to the Dursley's. His first decision was to go back to Grimmauld Place. Mrs. Weasley had given him the key when he turned seventeen.

However, Harry didn't really prefer to stay at Grimmauld Place. It reminded him too much of Sirius. Grimmauld Place was a mess anyways. The floors dirty, wardrobes full of dust, beds creaking. So, when he received a letter from Mrs. Weasley, he was more than happy.

_Dear Harry,_

_We are happy to invite you to stay at The Burrow with us. We understand that you are facing some difficulties about where you are about to stay right now. Please do not hesitate. You are welcome anytime. Just owl us back!_

_Mrs. Weasley and family_

He replied immediately. Within a week, he had moved himself to The Burrow. He was greeted warmly and treated as part of the family. But Harry knew that it was not a permanent home. So, he started to search for affordable houses nearby the Weasley household.

But a few weeks after that, things started to get nasty. Attacks on the Muggles and Muggle-borns filled the front page of the Daily Prophet everyday. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were aware of Hermione's safety owled to invite her to stay over at The Burrow as well.

So, a few days later, Hermione arrived on the Weasley's doorstep together with her belongings.

"I don't think you would be going soon, dear," Mrs. Weasley had told her. "I wrote to your parents and insists that you stay with us until the attacks end."

Nearly everyday, Malfoy's face appeared in the Daily Prophet. News spread that he was planning attacks on all wizarding families. When a 60 year-old witch, Mrs. Dermont had been attacked and killed, Harry, Hermione and Ron decided to start their search for Draco Malfoy at the same time destroy as many Horcruxes as possible.



Hermione snapped her fingers in front of Harry's face and he was drawn back to reality.

"Hey, lets go down for the dance," Ginny Weasley said. "Everyone's waiting."

**A/N How's the chapter? Second chapter coming tomorrow. PROMISED!! But I need AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS!!! **

 _just me_ 


	2. R We An Item?

**A/N This chapter is better then the first. Like I promised.**



_Harry and Ginny are dating_

_Hermione and Ron are just friends_

_Voldemort is dead_

_Ron and Ginny are staying with their family at the Burrow_

_Harry is staying in an Muggle apartment in London_

_Hermione is staying at her own house, not with her parents_



The four made their way downstairs. Cameras flashed as they walked down to the Great Hall. Far in the distance, Harry saw a short woman with blonde hair and heavy glasses. Hermione saw it too.

"Is that Rita Skeeter? The one who used to write in the Daily Prophet?" she said.

The others turned to look. "Yeah, that's her. What's she doing here anyways?" Ginny answered coolly. She obviously hated Rita because of the report the reporter had wrote about Harry when he was chosen as a Triwizard champion in fourth year.

The decorations in the Great Hall was fantastic. Banners for all the houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw hung high above their heads. Portraits of these four founders also hung in the four corners of the hall.

Everyone snapped to attention when Dumbledore's voice rang out across the hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way over to the stage. Soft music flowed out of nowhere as the DA Members began their dance. Lavender had asked Ron, Neville had gone with Luna and sure enough, Harry was with Ginny. Hermione scanned the stage for another single but they were all in pairs. Hermione felt her face flushed as she looked around helplessly. Suddenly, someone grabbed her by the waist from behind. Hermione whirled around and found herself face to face with Malfoy.

"Dance with me?" he asked, sort of hopefully. With no other choice, Hermione agreed.

The dance was slow and throughout the dance, Malfoy stared Hermione in the eyes. His hands traveled up and down her back. Hermione felt uneasy and uncomfortable. Sure, Malfoy saved Harry's life but that didn't mean she had to dance with him, or worse yet, let him touch her. But the more Hermione look at him, the cuter he seemed. Hermione shook that thought away. No way was she going to date Draco Malfoy. He had been her enemy for more than seven years.

Hermione breath a sigh of relief when the music ended and dance was finally over. Malfoy linked hands with her and after they bowed, Hermione hurried down the stage. Ron and Lavender was already nowhere to be seen. She found Harry and Ginny by the food's table.

"Where's Ron?" she asked, although she knew the answer.

"Gone with Lavender," Ginny said. "I think they make quite a cute pair." Hermione nodded then walked off.

Since Hermione was not hungry, she made her way to the drinks table, then headed towards the bathroom. Already, a queue was forming. Tired of waiting, Hermione headed up to the second floor, hoping there'd be no one using the bathroom.

The second floor was deserted. Music could not be heard over here. Hermione felt uneasiness wash over her as he headed into the bathroom. She half expected something to jump out at her. She made the trip to the toilet as quick as possible.

When she came out from the bathroom, someone grabbed her waist and locked her neck with their elbow at the same time whispered in her ear, "Hello, Miss Granger."

Hermione screamed. The hand didn't let go. Hermione wanted to turn around to see who it was but the grip was too tight. It was almost choking her. So, she kicked and squirmed and intended to bite the hand. She didn't have her wand with her as the dress did not contain any pocket. And when she opened her mouth to scream again, the voice said, "Whoa, calm down!"

Hermione froze. She knew that voice. It sounded just like…

"Malfoy?" she asked unbelievably.

"That's right," he answered.

He let her go. Hermione spin around to face him.

"What are you trying to do? You scare the hell out of me!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I meant it as a joke," Malfoy replied.

Hermione stared at him. He looked kind of shy, as if he really mean what he said.

"Have you eaten?" he asked.

"No," Hermione replied.

"Then…erm…let's go down to eat," he suggested.

"I'm not hungry," Hermione honestly replied. She felt confused. Wasn't Malfoy her all-time enemy? And now, he's asking to have dinner with her? Had the Malfoy she once knew gone crazy? First, he saved Harry's life. Then, he killed the Dark Lord. And now, dinner with her?

"Oh," Malfoy replied slowly. He seemed lost for words. Something that had never happened before in the seven years of 'enemy-ship'.

"Well, if you want…I can accompany you…" Hermione started.

"No, no. It's okay. Why don't we go to the library?" Malfoy suggested once more.

"Erm…yeah, sure," Hermione agreed.

They walked all the way up in silence.

Hermione stole a glance at Malfoy when he hadn't said anything for the past few minutes. He was staring straight ahead a troubled look on his face. Hermione wondered what was on his mind right this minute.

"So…why do you prefer to sit in an empty library when a party is going on at full blast downstairs?" Hermione decided to break the silence.

Malfoy looked at her for a minute as if forgetting she was even there. "Erm…I needed some peace," was all he replied.

They didn't talk anymore until they reached the library. Sure enough, the whole library was empty, not even a soul insight. The librarian, as Hermione had guessed, was downstairs with everyone at the party. They both stood at the entrance for a minute, not sure whether to go in or just leave. Hermione took the lead and led them both into the library. She chose a shelf and pretended to look for some books. Malfoy tried to do the same but it was obvious he wasn't interested.

"No books to read?" Hermione asked.

He shook his head. "No."

"Then…why did you asked me to come to the library with you?" Hermione asked again, this time clearly irritated.

"I erm…wanted to ask you something," Malfoy began.

When Hermione didn't talk, he continued, "Do you erm…you know, think of me as a friend or…a…childhood enemy?" He turned to look at Hermione.

"Well, I don't know. Half friend half enemy?"

"Okay, look. This isn't a good idea. Maybe we should just go-" but Hermione cut him off.

"What isn't a good idea?" she asked.

"Us. To be here in the library. Alone." Malfoy said.

"Well, you brought me here in the first place-"

"Yeah, I know. I didn't think.- Nevermind. Let's go," Malfoy said.

Hermione stepped in front of him and starred at him in the eye. "Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked.

"No, nothing," he said, then turned away.

"What is it?" Hermione asked again, gently.

"Nothing. It's just-. Nevermind," he said.

Then, he reached for Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the dark end of the library. "What are you doing?" Hermione shrieked. Malfoy put a finger on her lips to shush her.

He whirled Hermione around to face him while he kept walking. Hermione moved back until she reached the wall. She realized she was cornered. "What are you doing?" she asked, this time more quietly. "I'm not hurting you," was his reply. "Yes, I know. but what-" she was cut off as Malfoy's lips met hers.

She froze. When Malfoy didn't pull away, she allowed herself to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him back. _"Just for tonight,"_ she was thinking. _"I don't have a date anyways," _

Malfoy leaned in closer to her and deepened the kiss. His arms were wrapped around her slim waist, his hands traveling up and down her bare back. For Hermione, it seemed as if time had stopped. She didn't realize she was enjoying the kiss this much. They kissed for a minute more, before both of them had to break up for air.

Malfoy stared at Hermione so intently that she looked away. Before she knew it, he was kissing her again. This time, she didn't hesitate.

"Why did you kiss me?" Hermione asked, when they break up for air the second time.

"I knew you didn't realize!!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Realize what?" Hermione asked again, confused.

"Oh, nevermind." Malfoy said, all in a huff. "Do you still hate me?"

"Erm…well…things were different back then…" Hermione said.

"Well, do you hate me?" Malfoy insisted on asking.

"Er…if I hated you, why would I kiss you?"

"Look, just give me a 'yes' or 'no' answer," Malfoy say, annoyed.

Hermione hesitated, but just for a moment. "No," she finally answered.

"Good," that was all he said.

Then, he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her back downstairs to the party.

"So, you want to hangout or do you have other friends waiting?" Malfoy asked over the loud music.

"It's okay to hangout. I'm kind of hungry anyways." Hermione said.

"Okay, then let's eat." Malfoy replied.

He took her hand and walked over to the food table. Malfoy filled out her plate and handed it to Hermione before filling his own. After that was settled, they sat down at an empty space on the bench wide enough to let them talk in private. A few people passing-by couldn't help starring at them. They were used to Malfoy and Hermione being plain enemies.

"Malfoy-" Hermione started.

"Don't. Call. Me. Malfoy," Malfoy cut her off.

"Erm…" Hermione didn't know where to begin.

"Don't you know my name?" Malfoy snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, of course! Dra- Draco, right?" Hermione stuttered.

"Is that so hard?" Malfoy demand.

"No! Not at all!" Hermione replied immediately. "I'm just so used to calling you Malf-" Hermione continued but was cut off again.

"I told you. Don't." he said.

"But why?" Hermione asked.

"It makes me think as if I'm some evil bad guy or something," [Draco]

"But that's your family name!" [Hermione]

"And my family _is_ cruel and evil! And I'm not like them!" [Draco]

"Right. Okay. Fine." Hermione gave up.

She was glad Malfoy, now referred to Draco, hadn't shouted, although he raised his voice. She looked up from her plate of food and saw a drunken Ron supported by an irritated Lavender walked past. She turned her attention back to Draco.

"Are you hungry or what?" Draco asked her, this time in a more gentle voice.

"Not really," Hermione answered truthfully.

"Then let's go,"

Draco dragged Hermione to her feet and pulled her away, leaving the two plates of untouched food on the table.

They headed for the stairs and didn't stop until they were at the top floor. Draco pulled her into a corner and kissed her once more.

**A/N Nice? R&R. If not, I wouldn't update!**

 _just me_ 


	3. Draco, R U A TRAITOR!

**A/N Hey, what happened to the reviews? Please R & R**



_Harry and Ginny are dating_

_Hermione and Ron are just friends_

_Voldemort is dead_

_Ron and Ginny are staying with their family at the Burrow_

_Harry is staying in an Muggle apartment in London_

_Hermione is staying at her own house, not with her parents_



Hermione sat up in her bed, her face beaming. It was seven-thirty in the morning and already, she was fresh and awake. Yesterday night, Draco had excused himself from the party saying he felt a bit drowsy, probably from all the kissing and beer he had drunk. Hermione was reluctant at first but then decided to let him go. He had muttered 'love ya' before leaving but Hermione didn't think he meant it. Still, it was more than enough.

Hermione then made her way downstairs and found Harry and Ginny kissing in another corner. Ginny's arms were wrapped tightly around Harry's neck. They pulled apart when they saw her. Ginny was blushing. There were red spots all over Harry which Hermione think was Ginny's lipstick.

"Ron's still stuck with Lavender?" Hermione started the conversation.

"Yup." Ginny answered.

"So…what have you been doing all this time at the party?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but…"

Hermione then told them about her encounter with Draco. She told them he had really turned over a new leaf and that he was a different Draco compared to the one that had called them names and joined the Deatheaters. They both nodded, agreeing to what Hermione had just said but neither of them objected about their relationship.

"I thought you would object!" Hermione squealed.

"Object?! Why you I object you dating someone who'd saved Harry's life!" Ginny had replied.



Hermione got up from her bed, changed and went down for breakfast. She went into the kitchen to make her usual cup of coffee for the morning. She opened her windows and as usual, the Daily Prophet had been delivered by the owls and was sitting on her window sill. She picked it up and walked over to her breakfast table.

Hermione flipped open the newspaper and choked and spilled her coffee. On the front page, Draco's face glared back at her. _**"The Deatheater has Returned"**_ made the headline for the front page. The article that followed were short but hurtful for Hermione to read.

_**Three attacks on Muggles**_

_Draco Malfoy, 19, had been spotted yesterday night at 11.30 p.m. with an army of Deatheaters nearby the Leaky Cauldron. Three hours later, three attacks on Muggles' pub have alerted the Ministry of Magic. A witch that was passing-by one of those pubs claims that she saw Draco Malfoy, without the Deatheater mask, leading the Deatheaters. "I knew he would kill me if he knew I saw. So, I ran for my life! This is the first time I had run in twenty years!" 50 years-old Madame Grettory had quote. Has the all-time Deatheater that has shockingly saved Harry Potter's life returned to continue the work of Lord Voldemort? Has he indeed returned to replace the leader of all Deatheaters? Full article on page 29. _

Terrifying thoughts swirled in Hermione's mind. Had Draco cheated on her? Had he kissed her just to let her believe he had really turned over a new leaf? Why must he attack the innocents once more? If this was who he really was, then why save Harry's life? Was it part of a plan? Did the Dark Lord really died? Or was he just faking death? No way, the Dark Lord's body was examined and burnt on the night of the war. There was no more life in it. Or maybe he had another secret Horcrux even Harry and Dumbledore did not know of? These thoughts frightened Hermione. As she thought it through once more, a tear slipped down her pretty face.

She wiped up her spilled coffee and made her way slowly up the stairs. She was not able to digest the information that Draco had returned to the dark side. Did that mean he was her enemy now? Would Harry be setting up attacks on him? Would Harry kill him if he got the chance? Her answer for all these questions arrived late in the evening.

Hermione was taking a bath when a snowy-white owl, that was obviously Hedwig arrived on her window sill. She drained herself and went out still wrapped in a towel. Her hands were shaking as she opened the letter from Harry.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know you will be upset over what happened to Malfoy. I thought he has changed over a new leaf too. But unfortunately, our guesses were wrong. We'll see what we can do about it. I'm gathering up all the Aurors and DA Members for an emergency meeting. I'll see you at the Ministry at 9 in the morning tomorrow. You know the place!_

_Harry_

Hermione reread the letter again and again. Harry didn't mention anything about continuing their relationship. She wasn't sure if she should just ignore the facts and treat Draco as her boyfriend. But that would have been wrong. She would be like a spy if she's friendly with Draco but planning attacks on him at the same time. In the end, it would be as if she's betraying both sides.

Hermione seemed torn apart. She didn't know what to do. True, it was just a tiny crush and she could just get over it. But why would Draco return to the Deatheaters? If Draco hadn't kissed her yesterday night, she would think it was typical of him but now that he had, Hermione had changed her point of view of him. Since that kiss, she had looked at Draco differently, someone filled with love and peace, definitely not betrayal and cruelness. Hermione snuggled under the comforter and fell into a troubled sleep.

When she woke up, the sky had darkened. Hermione felt cold and bare then she realized she hadn't had any clothes on. The towel had slipped away when she was sleeping. She lay there for a while, staring into the darkness, not thinking of anything.

She heard something snapped on her left. She sat up quickly and stared into the darkness, where the sound had come from. She couldn't see anything. She suddenly felt uneasy as if there was a presence in her room. Without thinking, she called out, "Who's there?" she reached for her wand on her bedside table but it wasn't there. She began groping around in the dark. She found the light switch and switched it on.

Her own reflection stared back at her from the bathroom mirror. She looked around in her room to make sure she was alone. Then, she found her wand under her bed. Hermione then walked to her closet, her wand at the ready and opened the closet door. Nothing sprang out at her. Clearly, she was alone. 'That snap must have been some mouse or whatever.' Hermione thought. She grabbed a yellow silk nightgown that reached down to her ankles and hurried out of her room.

Hermione walked around her house to double-check if all her doors and windows were locked before settling down to make dinner for herself. She glanced at the clock; it said 9.45p.m. Hermione decided to make omelette and baked beans. She really wasn't in the mood for heavy cooking right now.

As she sat down at her dining-room table she started to think about Draco once again. Hermione decided to finish up dinner before she lose her mind and started to cry all over again. But the tears came faster than she expected. And this time, the tears gushed out of her eyes without control and before she knew it, she was bawling non-stop for no reasonable reason.

Hermione dumped her plate of unfinished dinner down the bin and washed up her plates. She went outside to the garden and lie down on the grass. As she stared into space, all she could see was hundreds and thousands of stars in pitch blackness. The stars gave Hermione hope.

As Hermione lie there, a drop of rain fell on her face followed by thunder signalling a heavy rain. The thunder had sounded deafening in the peaceful silence.

Suddenly, she felt the need to see Draco, talk to him and ask him why he was killing.

She didn't budge as rain water washed down on her and soaked her from head to foot. She just lie there on the wet grass thinking about yesterday night and how Draco's lips had felt on hers.

**A/N Read and review guys! DON'T FORGET! If the reviews are more than what I'm expecting, which is like about 20 or so for now, I might update two chapters at one time. So, all depends on you!**

 _just me_ s


	4. Why Are You Killing?



_Harry and Ginny are dating_

_Hermione and Ron are just friends_

_Voldemort is dead_

_Ron and Ginny are staying with their family at the Burrow_

_Harry is staying in an Muggle apartment in London_

_Hermione is staying at her own house, not with her parents_



Sunlight streamed into Hermione's room, shinning on her face. She stirred in her sleep as Draco appeared in her dream. Hermione opened her eyes and turned to face the clock. 8.50a.m.! She jumped out from her bed and rushed into the bathroom to change.

She had to be at the Ministry by 10 minutes. Being a typical Hermione Granger, she had never been late before. What's more, she always early by half-an-hour! She brushed her teeth, take an extra quick bath that lasted not more than 30 seconds and hurried to grab a piece of clothing. Then, without checking her appearance in the full-length mirror, which had never happened before, she hurried into the kitchen, grab an apple and apparated. She reached the Meeting Room at 8.59a.m.

"Whoa, Hermione! You look like you have been swept into a tornado! What happened to your hair!" Lavender exclaimed when Hermione rushed into the room, crashed into Lavender who knocked down a glass flower vase behind her. Hermione picked herself up and reached out her hand to help Lavender up.

"Sorry," Hermione muttered. "I overslept."

"Overslept?!" Ron said, who was standing at a corner watching the whole accident happen. "I bet that hasn't happened in twenty years!"

"Ron, I'm only nineteen," Hermione replied glumly. She pointed her wand at the broken flower vase and muttered, "Oculus repairo," and watched as the flower vase joined itself back together.

"New hairstyle, Hermione?" Everyone turned as Harry entered the room. "Hey mate, she overslept today!" Ron piped up. Harry turned to Hermione and raised his eyebrows. Hermione felt herself go red.

"Right, can we start?" Hermione quickly announced to get the attention off her. Everyone took their eyes off Hermione and gathered around the Meeting table to take a seat.

"Let's start!" Harry stood up and went over to the blackboard behind where he had pasted a map which obviously showed Malfoy Manor. Hermione's stomach lurched. "Right, so this is a map-" Harry began.

"Hi everyone!" Ginny Weasley came bursting through the door, her hair as wild as Hermione's, face flustered. Heads turned and stared. Ginny froze at the spot. _'Huh, at least there's someone else's hair is like tornado like mine!" _Hermione thought. "Sorry," Ginny muttered and quickly took a seat beside Hermione.

"What did I miss?" Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"Nothing. He's just starting," Hermione whispered back.

"So, this is a map that shows Malfoy Manor," Harry's voice boomed through the room. "And these red dots indicate the places where the Deatheaters usually gather. Hermione, Ron and Luna, you are assigned to survey these marked places later. Is it okay with you guys? Attacks will begin tomorrow."

Hermione almost raised her hand to decline the assignment. But in the end, she managed not to. If she surveyed Malfoy Manor, then at least she'll know what to expect tomorrow or maybe Draco would see her coming and not be there for the attack or whatever. So, she just nodded her head in agreement.

The rest of the meeting concerned about where, how and when the planned attacks were going to take place. Hermione sucked a sweet throughout the meeting to stop herself from canceling all attacks and defending Draco. Her mind started to drift back to the night when Draco had first kissed her.

"HERMIONE! Are you listening?" Harry voice cut through her thoughts. Hermione jumped. "Yeah, yeah. Of course I am!" she stuttered. Harry was now assigning sections of the Manor to the DA Members.

"Ron, you'll take section 1," Harry point the stick he's holding to a red mark on top of the map. "Luna, you'll take section 2," Harry moved his stick further South. "Lavender, you'll take section 3. Ginny, section 4. Neville, section 5…"

'_Please don't let me take the last section! Please don't let me take the last section!"_ Hermione was screaming in her head. Beside the red dots, names of Deatheaters who usually hangout there were written in black ink. Draco's name, along with Zabini's, Bellatrix's, Narcissa's and a few others that Hermione didn't know of were in the last section, the nearest to the Manor.

"Hermione, you'll take the eighth section which is also the last section." Hermione's head drooped. "Fine. Bad luck day," she said under her breath.



Hermione met up with Luna and Ron and together, they apparated to Malfoy Manor. Hermione shuddered as they climbed quietly pass the huge stone wall that separated the Manor from the outside world. Not a single Deatheater was to be seen. The Manor seemed empty and unoccupied. Yet again, it always was.

"This way," Ron guided them to the other side of the Manor. "This is where we're going to attack. Hermione, your section is right there by the front doors."

Hermione turned to look. Each front doors had a tiny window on top that made the doors look as if they were glaring at Hermione. _"You are a traitor!"_ the doors seemed to say. Hermione shook her head to chase away the imaginary voice.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked Hermione.

"Huh? Nothing," Hermione replied.

The three walked around the Manor, surveying every spot. Tomorrow at 3.30p.m., she would be killing Deatheaters at this very spot. Well, at least Draco would be safe then. She would never kill him. Now, she realized that this section was the best one to assign her to. Partly because Draco would be safe; she wouldn't kill him. And also because her life wouldn't be at high risk; Draco wouldn't kill her. At least that's what she thinks.



Hermione bumped into Luna at the front. She looked up and saw that Ron had stopped. They were now standing at a corner of the Manor and Ron had stopped instead of turning. She craned her neck to see what's beyond the corner and then drew back immediately.

Draco was talking to another Deatheater, who if she had not mistaken was Zabini. His expression was serious but his eyes were looking in another direction as if he weren't listening to what Zabini was saying.

"They are planning attacks," Ron whispered to Hermione and Luna.

Hermione squeezed past Luna and took Ron's place at the front. As she watched, she noticed that Draco wasn't paying much attention while Zabini was talking 100 miles-an-hour. Then Draco's expression changed. Hermione couldn't make it out at first then she realized Draco was angry.

He got off his seat and shouted at the other Deatheater.

"Hey, we made a deal and I'm sticking to it. Don't you ever try to control my feelings ok? You want to bomb that pub, fine! You want to-"

"I didn't say we're bombing that pub!" the other Deatheater cut in. "I say we're going to _dance_ in that pub. Then, we kill!"

"Fine. Whatever. The decision's on you. But if you kill the one that you're not supposed to, you die."

"You think you can just kill me, man! The other Deatheaters will kill you first! I seriously don't know why we still let you live." Zabini continued.

"Because you need me. I'm stronger than any of you," Draco answered. "The Deatheaters will eat their own death without me!"

Zabini looked beaten. From his expression, Hermione could see that he knew what Draco had said was true.

Something Draco had said just now made her think he was still on their side. However, Ron and Luna didn't think that way for sure. For the next thing they said when Draco had gone in to the Manor and Zabini had left was:

"They are bombing a Muggle pub! Let's go and tell Harry and make sure they all die before any of the Muggles."

Cold shivers ran down Hermione's spine as the three words '_they all die_' echoed in her ears.

After informing Harry what they saw at the Manor, Hermione apparated home. She took off her clothes and examined herself in the mirror. She look a little thinner.

After a quick bath, she went down to the kitchen and made herself lasagna for dinner. It was ready within half-an-hour. As she sat down to eat, she had a feeling she was forgetting something. Finally, she remembered.

She went upstairs to get a piece of parchment to write a note to Draco. She wanted to meet him yesterday night, but she's not so sure now. She was getting a quill from a drawer when she heard a loud pop from downstairs. Hermione jumped up and ran down the stairs. Everything was just as she left it. Her dinner untouched, the candlelight still glowing, her stack of papers neatly arranged on a tiny table in her living room but Hermione knew someone had been here just now. The pop sounded like someone apparating or disapparating. In this case, someone just disapparated from her house. Who was it? Were they watching Hermione all this time? Was her life in danger? OR was it Draco? Hermione's heart thumped hard against her chest as these questions swirled around her mind.

She settled down to dinner once again when she had confirmed that she was alone. She wrote a quick note to Draco stating that she want to meet him again tomorrow.

_Draco,_

_I need to talk to you again. Tomorrow, at the Crystallite Knight Restaurant, 8.00 in the morning._

_Hermione_

Hermione attached the note to her owl, Bead's leg and watched as she soared out of her window.

**A/N Remember to R&R! If not, no updates!**

 _just me_ 


	5. What Have I Done?



_Harry and Ginny are dating_

_Hermione and Ron are just friends_

_Voldemort is dead_

_Ron and Ginny are staying with their family at the Burrow_

_Harry is staying in an Muggle apartment in London_

_Hermione is staying at her own house, not with her parents_



That night, Hermione couldn't sleep. She turned and stirred. Finally, she got up and sat in her bed staring into space. She was too nervous about the meeting with Draco the next morning. To calm herself, she went to her closet and began to choose her clothes for the next day.

She tried on every piece but nothing seems to suit. She glanced at the clock, it said 3.30a.m. A long time till the sun would rise! Hermione was thinking. Finally, she decided to wear a light green sleeveless dress that clung on her perfectly, showing her every curve and her slim body. The dress was also low-cut, which means most of her cleavage would be exposed. _Perfect!_ She thought.

Then, she went to her underwear drawer to search for a bra. She chose one that usually made her breasts look bigger. She changed the strap of the bra to a flowery one with butterfly designs. The dress was also strapless. Averagely, the dress was quite sexy. Hermione smiled to herself wondering what Draco would think.

She put the whole outfit on again. Hermione tried different pose as she look at herself in the full-length mirror. After a short while, when she got tired of posing, she glanced at the clock again which now said, 4.30 in the morning. Great! Only an hour had passed.

Hermione was still not sleepy. Unable to think of what else to do to fill her time, she took off her dress and sat on her bed. She was afraid there might be crinkles on the dress the next morning if she accidentally fell asleep in it. She hug her legs to her chest and glance around the room. With nothing on her mind, Hermione began to imagine what her first meeting with Draco would be like.

She imagined him smiling at her and kissing her; smoothing out her hair like that day he had done in the library. She closed her eyes and smiled at herself. Slowly, she began to drift off…



Cold. Freezing. Hermione sat up in bed with a start. Hermione glanced at her clock as she does every time she woke up. 6.00a.m. it said.

Then Hermione realized she didn't have any clothes on except the bra and underwear she had tried on yesterday night. _Another night I had slept without clothes! What's wrong with me?_ Hermione asked herself.

She made her way clumsily into the shower. She washed her hair thoroughly and used her favorite lavender shower gel. She smelled of lavender when she came out of the shower. She dried her hair, combed it and used some dryer and oilment to make her hair look wavy instead of curly. Hermione smiled in satisfaction as she studied herself in the mirror.

Within an hour everything was ready except for her makeup. Hermione had nearly forgotten about it. She took off her dress, afraid that she might stain it, and retreat back into the bathroom. She powdered her face, put some mascara and eyeliner and smeared some lip gloss on her lips. Finally, she's ready. She went back to her room and put on her dress. After taking one last glance at herself, she went out of the room.

Hermione made sandwich (without vegetables because she's afraid it might get stuck in her teeth) for breakfast, in case they weren't going to dine in the restaurant, but just ordering a drink instead. She was so excited that she couldn't sit still. She went out to take a stroll in her garden. The smell of morning dew was in the air. Hermione took in deep breaths of the fresh, cool air.

When she came back into the kitchen, her 3-inch high-heels were wet due to the morning dew. After wiping it dry, she apparated to the Crystallite Knight.



Hermione took a deep breath before she enter the restaurant. She tug at her hair adjusted her dress before entering. When she's ready, she pushed open the door to the restaurant and stepped inside.

It was dark at first and then her eyes adjusted to the dim light. The restaurant was really romantic with a soft music playing in the background. It would be perfect for a first date. Not many people were in the restaurant at this hour. Hermione looked around to look for an empty seat. She didn't think Draco would arrive before her. As she looked, the first eye that caught hers was Draco's.

For a moment, they just stared at each other. Then Hermione began to walk over, growing more nervous with every step. Draco's eyes never left hers as she walked over. Draco was still staring as Hermione sat down.

"Erm…Hi!" Hermione began, determined to break the awkward silence.

"Hi, great morning, huh?" Draco said back.

"Yeah, great!" Hermione said.

She called the waiter over and ordered a smoothie. Draco was already drinking his. The drink was a pretty shade of lilac slowly turning into pink at the top and became totally transparent at the brim of the glass. Hermione looked at the drink with interest. She was wondering how they prepare it when Draco's voice broke into her thoughts. He had caught her staring. He stopped drinking, let go of the straw and passed the drink to Hermione.

"Want some?" he asked.

"Er…no. No thanks," Hermione declined the offer.

"Why not? Its good." He pushed the drink towards her, as if daring her to drink it.

Hermione looked at him. He just stared back with no trace of expression on his face. Finally, Hermione let go of the gaze and stared back down at the drink. After what seemed like a long time of complete silence, Hermione lowered her lips to the straw. "_It's just his drink. Its not as if I'm kissing him in the public,_" Hermione was thinking.

"What's taking you so long? It's not poisoned," Draco said suddenly.

Hermione jumped.

"No, no, no…its…its just-" Hermione started.

"Look, if you don't want it, just give me back. It's not like you're kissing me," Draco said.

"_God, he can read my mind_" Hermione thought as she looked away.

Thankfully, not long after that, Hermione's drink arrived. It was peach flavored, in a light shade of orange but it looked much less attractive than Draco's drink. It tasted fine though. However, Hermione think that Draco's drink would taste better, much, much better. Before she realize it, she was staring at the drink longingly again.

_"Damn, stop it! it's the stupid crush thing again! I should have ended it already. What's other people going to think if they know Hermione Granger is dating a Deatheater!"_ Hermione scolded herself furiously.

Draco pulled his lips away from the straw and started a conversation.

"So…things going fine for you?" Draco asked.

"Its okay," Hermione answered curtly. "You?"

"I'm fine…just that…" Draco's voice trailed away.

"Just that what?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Nothing. Nothing, it's erm…personal," Draco answered.

"Oh. Okay," Hermione said, not daring to question him any further.

Silence followed.

Draco called a young pretty waitress over and ordered a bacon, eggs and bread. After the waitress bounced off, there was silence again.

"Look, I'm not going to sit here all morning watching you eat," Hermione said.

"Well, you can order food too," Draco suggested.

"Don't you have anything to say to me?"

Draco looked at her and shook his head.

"Then, why did you call me out?" Hermione asked, a little frustrated.

"Hey! You are the one who owled me and called _me_ out, not me!" Draco defended.

"Well…yeah, that's true; but…actually, I just wanted to see you…to get a clue about why you kill. That's all. Nothing erm…important," Hermione said awkwardly.

"Right, so…" Draco started.

"But your attacks were pretty ugly though!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, well, those were attacks. They have to be ugly. You're lucky you're not the victim."

"What do you mean I'm _lucky _I'm not the victim?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't attack you so you're not the victim."

"But _would_ you attack me Draco?"

Draco was silent for a minute before he answered. "No," he finally said.

Hermione sighed an exasperated sigh.

"Draco, _why_ did you attack those people? I thought you were good. Voldemort is finally gone now, so _why_ are _you _of all people continuing his work?"

Draco did not answer. He stared at the table unable to meet Hermione's intense gaze.

"Draco?"

Draco shook his head.

Hermione sighed.

"You better be careful, Draco or we're attacking you. Do you understand me?"

At that, Draco looked up. "You're attacking?"

Hermione neither nod nor shake her head. There's no need for an answer. If Draco knew too much, their attack may fail and it would be all her fault. But does she really want to attack Draco without giving him any signs of warnings?

Hermione quickly shook the thought away as she stood up to leave.

"Well, see you around," she said casually to Draco.

Draco merely nodded.

Hermione started to walk away but an icy cold hand held her back. She whirled around to face Draco once more.

"You do want our relationship to continue, don't you?" Draco asked, pleadingly.

"What?"

"Out of all the things, I still love you Hermione. You know that."

"How could you love me when you're killing the innocence?" Hermione snapped.

"You have no idea…"

"What are you talking about?!" Hermione shrieked. "What do I not know of?"

Draco shook his head again. "You can leave now." He said.

Hermione stared at him for one long minute before turning away to walk angrily out of the restaurant.

**A/N How's the chapter? Would you guys like it better if I'm writing from someone else's POV?**

 _just me _


	6. Damn It! I really screwed up this time!



_Harry and Ginny are dating_

_Hermione and Ron are just friends_

_Voldemort is dead_

_Ron and Ginny are staying with their family at the Burrow_

_Harry is staying in an Muggle apartment in London_

_Hermione is staying at her own house, not with her parents_



Hermione's POV

I was running for my life while Draco kept shooting Killing curses at me. I could hear his bitter laugh as he enjoyed himself. No matter how fast I ran, I just couldn't move forward. I was stuck at the same spot forever, I realize. I could only pray hard enough for the curses not to hit me. As I prayed that, a Killing curse struck me. When I thought I was dead though, I felt a stab of pain shot through my entire body, plunging me forward into darkness. I realized in that instance that it wasn't Killing Curses at all but the Cruciatus curse. I screamed in pain and agony as the torture continued. All of a sudden, I saw his cold, expressionless face above mine, still laughing his bitter laugh. I screamed again.



I found myself screaming at the top of my lungs as I awoke with a start from the terrifying nightmare. My limbs were still aching uncomfortably from the dream. Out of the darkness, a ringing started making me jump. Then, I realize it was just my alarm clock signaling the start of yet another boring day.

I crossed the room to switch it off. It was six-thirty on a Wednesday morning. I felt a burden in my chest but I don't really know why. I walked drowsily to the bathroom and stepped into the shower. I tried to focus on my day ahead about the Auror meeting and stuff but I kept getting distracted. My mind kept drifting off to yesterday's breakfast with Draco. The way how he looked at me, how he talked and most of all, how he said those three words, 'I love you.'

I snapped back into the present. _Don't even think about him! _I scolded myself. _He's a Deatheater for hell's sake!_ But my mind disobediently wandered back. I suddenly remembered scraps of the conversations. Panic hit my chest as I realized what I have told Draco. I pulled on my clothes and rushed to the Ministry as fast as I could.

Things were as usual at the Ministry though. I met Harry in our usual meeting room. He looked up when I entered.

"Hey, Hermione!" he greeted me warmly.

"Hey," I replied with less enthusiasm.

Harry looked at me but said nothing. I kept my gaze down, afraid to meet his eyes. _After all, I didn't tell him the place and time of the attack. _I calmed myself. He might still be unprepared. But what if the attack succeeded? What if Draco was killed? Or even worse, I have to defend Draco in front of everyone? Wouldn't that proved me a traitor? I pushed that thought to the back of my head as I started my training for the Unforgivable Curses and my Patronus that I have long since mastered.

After lunch, the meeting started with Harry standing at the head of the table as usual, Ginny by his left side, me by his right and Ron beside me. The rest of the DA members took their seats and faced Harry. I tried my hardest to concentrate as he launch into his speech about the attacks and positions.

Why has it come to this? I wondered. Why did Draco have to start up all the fights? Weren't everyone doing fine before Draco turned to his dark side? What is he gaining from all this? Everyone's losing. No one's benefiting. I'm pretty sure at least a three of the Deatheaters were gone by now. We're lucky we haven't lost any of our people…

"Hermione!" Harry's voice called startled me from my daydream.

"Wow! It's the first time you ever lose your concentration," Ron told me, his eyes filled with surprise.

"Uh…" I'm unsure of what to say.

"You're taking the first square," Harry said.

I gasped. That's where Draco will be. He's always there. Unless…

"Who will I be with?" I asked.

Ron clicked his tongue beside me. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Neville, Ginny and Lavender."

"Oh, okay. Sure."

Shortly after that, the meeting was dismissed. We were supposed to meet here in another hour for the attack. I apparated home for a bath.

I put my key into the keyhole and I caught sight of a shadow dashed by in my living room. I held my wand ready when I pushed the door open.

"Who's there?" my voice was loud as it rang in the house.

There was no sound. I steps were cautioned as I stepped in and looked around. A ghostly pale face appeared from behind the door. I screamed.

"Surprise!" Draco greeted me cheerily.

"What are you doing? How did you get in?!" I almost shouted.

"Calm down! Do you really think I would need a key to open doors after so many years of training with Voldemort?" he mocked.

I flinched away from him. He reached for my arm and led me to the couch. I didn't pull away.

"You want to drink anything?" he asked.

"Hey, you don't serve me in my house. Anyways, who gave you permission to enter?" I'm getting annoyed at him invading my privacy.

"Whoa, you're not chasing me out, are you?" he looked into my eyes, his expression a little surprised mixed with hurt. I kept quiet.

"Well, if that's the case…" he continued. "Goodbye, then, Hermione. Hope we'll meet again sometime." He started for the door.

I wanted to hold myself back and not go after him but I couldn't. I rushed after him and caught him before he opened the door.

"No, no! I didn't mean it seriously! Stay, okay?"

He smiled when he sensed my desperation.

"Okay. Whatever you say, sweetie," He held my gaze for a moment before turning to walk back to the living room.

"Look, I need to bathe so entertain yourself for the moment, okay?" I told him.

"Sure," he answered.

I trudged upstairs and locked my bedroom door. I shampooed my hair and blow-dry it as fast as I could. I don't like to keep my guest waiting. Not like Draco is much of a guest, its like he's a family now. Stop it, Hermione! I scolded myself again.

I wrapped the towel around myself and opened the bathroom door and to find Draco sitting there on my bed. Staring at me. My mouth hung open as I stared at him in shock. When I finally regained control, I screamed at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO GIVE A GIRL HER PRIVACY?! YOU DAMNED OLD MAN!" I swat him with the pillow till he raised his hands in defeat.

"Hey, hey! Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" he apologized.

"You asked me to entertain myself, remember?" he reminded me of my own treat.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have sneak up on me when I'm bathing!" I yelled at him, still mad.

"That's the only entertainment here," he said.

Then, he wrapped his around my waist and pulled me on top of him. I struggled to get free but his arms were too strong. My towel fell open in the process and I know if I stand up, it would fall down. Draco seemed to notice this too, so, seeing that I was helpless, he pressed himself on top of me and kissed me.

I lost all my self-control when his cool lips touched mine. His kiss became more urgent and as he found his way down the side of my jaw. My hands found their way into his hair and around his neck. He hugged me closer then before and after what seemed like hours, he let go. He looked down at me and smiled his carefree smile.

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" he asked.

His question caught me off guard. I couldn't find a way to answer him even though I knew the answer was 'no'. I suddenly remembered the meeting. Has it been an hour already? I hoped not. I jumped off the bed one hand clutching at my towel that's about to fall off.

"Why are you still here?" I asked Draco, my back facing him.

"Why would I go back to the place where I'm about to get killed?" he questioned me back.

I froze.

"You…you figured it out?" I voice trembled when I asked him.

"Who wouldn't Hermione? Your clue is so direct I don't even need to figure it out," he answered in his carefree tone.

"You…warned the others?" my voice was barely a whisper.

He shook his head.

"What do you mean by 'no'? The manor was empty now, isn't it?" I don't know what he's playing at.

"I didn't warn a single Deatheater. I kept the secret all to myself."

"So…you're not going to be there for the fight?"

"Do you want me to get killed?" I he asked me back.

And before I can answer, he jumped out of my window and apparated before he hit the ground.

I stared after him, unsure of what to do.

It was still early when I reached the Ministry. What will I do when Harry and the rest found out that Draco had knew their plan? Will I tell them I slipped and told or kept quiet? If I tell them the truth, how will I explain that I've been seeing Draco behind their backs. God, I feel just like a traitor.

Lavender interrupted my thoughts. She came to inform me that its time to set off. _Its time to kill Draco. _I thought to myself. I shake my head to erase that thought and remind myself that Draco would not be there.

We apparated in groups to the battlefield. Neville, Lavender, Ginny and I were the first to go. We apparated a mile off Malfoy Manor and walked silently through the darkening sky. When we reached the path that lead into the manor, we paused.

"You guys ready?" I asked them.

They nodded in respond. I took the lead and walked confidently towards the battlefield.

Deatheaters were everywhere. None of them knew we were here. I could hear casual conversations floating through the air. Clearly, Draco had given them the day off and let them spend it at his Manor. I looked around and I almost gaped when I saw Draco sitting on a stone wall chatting casually to another Deatheater that I don't know of. His expression was neutral and it doesn't look like he's telling that Deatheater about the attack.

"Go!" Lavender's voice distracted me.

We advanced upon the Deatheaters, our wands ready.

The first Deatheater who spotted us was walking towards another group of Deatheaters huddled together at the far end of the Manor's garden. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw us. His face frozen with shock and surprise. Ginny took the chance and killed the Deatheater with a flick of her wand.

His fall had alerted the other Deatheaters. They all turned when they heard him fall. In less than a second, all wands were raised and pointed at us. All except Draco's. I was still staring at him when an Imperius Curse missed me closely. I snapped back to the present and realized that all Deatheaters had line up in four long rows, Draco slowly walking up front. Harry brushed past me and moved to the front too, to face Draco.

"Malfoy," Harry greeted him with a sneer.

"Potter," Draco said in return, calmly though. "We meet again."

Harry was the one who started the fight. Without warning, a Killing Curse shot out from his wand aiming straight at Draco. I almost screamed out Draco's name. The curse missed as Draco ducked sideways. The other Deatheaters had begun firing at us now. I killed the nearest Deatheater who had his back turned to me. Then, I slowly made my way across to where Draco was.

He was fighting with Harry. I could see that Draco was just dodging the curses that were thrown at him. He wasn't fighting them. Once in a while, he would throw a curse that would miss the Aurors narrowly, but I could see that he missed them on purpose. Why was he doing that? Why wasn't he killing like he was supposed to.

Deatheaters were dying everywhere. The Aurors were winning. Suddenly, a red spark was fired into the sky. Everyone froze for a second and then the Deatheaters retreated. They all flew up in the same second. The sky became even darker when the Deatheaters blocked the moonlight. In a second, they were all gone.

There was silence for a second before everyone jumped up in victory. I jumped with them just to blend in. In truth, I was searching for Draco. I didn't see him take off with the other Deatheaters. I was still searching when a hand clasped on my shoulder.

I whirled around and came face to face with Ron.

"That was some fight wasn't it?"

Ron face was coated with sweat. He was beaming down at me, clearly happy with the outcome of the fight.

"We didn't lose anybody. No one even had a scratch on their body!" Ron exclaimed.

"So many Deatheaters died…this fight was too easy." Ron continued.

He turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Draco. He…wasn't really fighting, was he?" Ron asked.

"Uh…," I didn't know what to answer.

"I caught you looking at him. I was surprised myself. He didn't even _try_ to kill any of us. Those aim were lame. He shot them sideways. Why did he do that?" Ron asked as if he was sure I knew the answer.

I just stared straight ahead. Thankfully, Harry voice rang out at that moment.

"Everyone, we have trained hard and well and have won the fight without much difficulty. Our efforts were not wasted. But you must all bear in mind that the Deatheaters were not completely gone. They will return. And I must warn each and every single one of you that, this is not the end."

**A/N Will update tomorrow. How's the story? I might write from Draco's POV.**

 _just me _


	7. How Could You, Draco?



_Harry and Ginny are dating_

_Hermione and Ron are just friends_

_Voldemort is dead_

_Ron and Ginny are staying with their family at the Burrow_

_Harry is staying in an Muggle apartment in London_

_Hermione is staying at her own house, not with her parents_



Draco's POV

Yesterday's fight had gone as planned. None of the Aurors died. I did lose a lot of my team though. Nevermind. Losing a bunch killers doesn't matter to me. But isn't that what you are, Draco?

I sat still on a rock stool with a mug of coffee in my hands, listening to my man-made waterfall. I had found out long ago that splashing water calm my nerves. The fire that I had used to dispose the bodies was still burning brightly beside me. I stared into the distance, not wanting to concentrate on anything. I was still sipping my mug of coffee when he apparated in front of me, or more like he flew out from the sky. I didn't look up when he called my name.

"We're still watching, you know," Blaise said coldly.

I ignored him, and focused on sipping my coffee instead. I heard him sigh beside me. He placed a hand gently on my shoulder.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay," Blaise apologized.

He waited for my response but did not get one.

So, he continued, "Whatever happens, I'm still your friend."

I snorted in disgust. "Friend? You call yourself a friend?" I turned to him, feeling a little betrayed.

"Hey!" Blaise raised his hands to surrender. "Its just that…we've always been so close mate. Ever since the Dark Lord-" He stopped mid-sentence as I turned to glare at him. His expression slowly turned irritated.

"Look, I just came to deliver a message, okay? No need to get all wound up on me," he defended himself. "Attack at the Ministry at 1.30 noon. Today." And without waiting for my answer, he disapparated.



Hermione's POV

Why did Draco acted so weird yesterday night? Why didn't he fight back? Why didn't he kill? Is it possible that Draco still has some good left in him? After all, what he had said in the court room the night Voldemort died…

Yesterday night he seemed to be so relaxed. He didn't even _try_ to defend his Deatheaters. Or maybe he had turned so heartless that he did not even care about his own people. I shuddered as I thought of that. no, it can't be. Draco couldn't be this heartless man. There must be something he's not telling me.

Other then the strange discovery about Draco's behavior yesterday night, the day carried on as usual. I went back to the Ministry for yet another meeting. We have meeting almost everyday now. Harry was worried about being not prepared. But in truth, I don't think the meetings were helping us out much. Its all about keeping track of where Draco and most of the Deatheaters were. And they were pretty much at the same place everyday.

"Hermione," Harry's voice called my name.

I looked up.

"It's your shift today," he told me.

I nodded my head. I had already expected this. I hadn't had my shift this whole week. Starting from the beginning of the week had been Neville, Lavender, Ginny, Percy and Fred. I would take my shift willingly everyday since it meant spying on Draco. That's how we keep track of their activities and where they were. My shift would start after lunch.

Dark clouds were looming above my head, threatening rain when I stepped out the Ministry door. I turned left into a small path that would take me to the back of the Ministry where there is a wide field for us to apparate. I hurried my footsteps to make in time to the field before the rain falls.

I turned a bend and I trip over some stones. My arms were flailing everywhere, trying to regain my balance. I was about to hit the ground when a pair of stone cold hands gripped my robe and pulled me back up roughly.

I spun around to see who my rescuer was. I gasped.

"Granger," he sneered.

"Blaise," I managed to choke out his name.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he mocked.

I twisted to get free but that only tightens his grip on my collar. He pointed his wand in my face and shove me up against the wall.

"Any last words?" his wand his poking into my neck so hard that its possible to kill like this without the Killing Curse.

Blaise leveled his face with mine. I closed my eyes as he whispered, "Avada Ke-"

I opened my eyes. Why had he stopped? I looked down at Blaise's hand and realized that his wand was gone. Blaise was starring at somebody, his face was of horror and anger. I turned to see Draco Malfoy standing just a few feet away.

"Get. Off. Her," Draco's voice sounded like daggers piercing through my skin.

Blaise paused just a second longer before he retreated. Draco turned to me and said in the same unforgiving tone, " Get back home."

"But I-," I started.

Draco glowered at me so fiercely that I shut my mouth and began walking backwards towards the apparating ground. Draco watched me go and when he was sure I wouldn't turn back, he strode back to the Ministry front door.

I continued walking until I reached the field. I was ready to do what Draco had said when I was startled by a piercing scream coming from the inside of the Ministry. I looked up and saw Deatheaters attacking the Ministry. Curses were flying to and fro and windows were being smashed. As I watched, stunned, a Deatheater fell through the highest window and collapsed on the ground unmoving. This snapped me back to the present and I ran as fast as I could back to the Ministry.

The Ministry were a wreck when I got in. George Weasley was fighting a Deatheater when I got in through the door. He narrowly missed a Killing Curse and at the same moment, he killed the Deatheater. I hurried further into the Ministry and found Ginny and Lavender surrounded by five Deatheaters. I managed to kill two before they realize I was even there. After I made sure Ginny and Lavender were safe, I made my way upstairs.

All departments were destroyed. Tables and chairs were broken into a tiny shards of wood. The glass fountain that stood on the first floor foyer was broken into a million tiny pieces. I stood horrorstruck for a moment, slowly absorbing the tragedy before me.

I made my way slowly up the stairs, finding each floor worse than the one before. Finally, I reached the top floor, the only floor that was not yet destroyed. A Deatheater stood staring out the window, unaware of my presence. I took the chance and aim my wand at him.

"Do you really want to kill me, Hermione?"

The voice startled me. I jumped back a few paces and nearly dropped my wand.

"I…I didn't know it was you, Draco," I said.

He turned to face me and in the same motion, he took off his mask. He shook his blonde hair free and looked at me with his steeling eyes that has now turned silver. Without pausing to think, I walked towards him and I did not stop until I was in his arms. He wrapped his arm around my waist but it didn't feel like a embrace. I clung to his neck not willing to let go. He pried my fingers open and held my wrists behind my back.

"Go home, Hermione. I don't want you to get killed," he told me in a monotone.

He placed his mask back and left bringing the other Deatheaters with him. I stood rooted on the ground for a long time until Ron came finding fro me. Relief filled his face when he saw me. He reached for my hand and guided me down the stairs and out the of the Ministry.

The Ministry didn't look as damaged as it is from the outside. All windows on the third floor was crashed. The Deatheater that had fallen was still lying on the ground. I was pretty sure he's dead. Everyone stood crowded in front of the building for a moment, grieving for what was lost. I searched the crow for Harry and found him huddled together with Ginny, Ron and Lavender.

I walked over to him and put my arms around his shoulders. He looked up when I did that. His eyes were dry though, but the pain on his face was enough to know how much he was suffering inside. I patted his back and comforted him. In all the commotion, I saw Molly Weasley coming towards us through the crowd. Her eyes were brimming wet with tears. Ron hugged her and told her it was okay.

When everyone had calmed down, I found out that Percy, Fred and Luna was badly hurt. They had already been moved to the hospital wing. The storm that had been threatening to fall since just now was now thundering on us. Everyone hurried to the field to apparate back home. I remembered about Percy and Fred and so I apparated to the hospital wing with Ron and the rest of his family. Harry came with us.

Healers were running about in the hospital. Patients were waiting in long queues to be treated. A few that I didn't recognize was dripping blood onto the floor. A Healer approached us and brought us to Fred and Percy's room.

Percy was unconscious. Fred was looking as though he might pass out anytime. Molly began crying again at the sight of her injured sons. I sat by their bedside while Fred told us how he and Percy got hurt. Fred was fighting Zabini when he glanced sideways and was a curse aiming straight at Percy. He yelled to Percy to duck but was too late. Zabini took the chance and hit him with a Imperius Curse. Fred saw Percy fell before he was hit with another curse that hit him unconscious.

I sat there listening for half an hour when a Healer came in and told us Fred needed his rest. I apparated home and locked myself in my bedroom. I was undressing when I saw a shadow passed by my window. I froze. My bedroom was on the second floor. The shadow I saw was in the shape of a human. How could someone _walk_ pass my bedroom window? Seconds later, a soft thud sounded on that window. I jumped startled.

I picked up my wand and edge my way across the room. I grip the curtains and snatched it open. I gasped when I came face to face with my visitor.

**A/N How's it guys? Hope my story's not getting boring…**

 _just me _


	8. How Could I Say 'No' to Prince Charming?



_Harry and Ginny are dating_

_Hermione and Ron are just friends_

_Voldemort is dead_

_Ron and Ginny are staying with their family at the Burrow_

_Harry is staying in an Muggle apartment in London_

_Hermione is staying at her own house, not with her parents_



Hermione's POV

"Oh!" I gasped.

It was just an owl. Chill, Hermione! I told myself. Nothing's going to kill you or even harm you. Draco won't allow that. Yeah, but Draco wasn't here now. I untied the envelope from the owl's leg and the name on the cover of the envelope made my eyes bulged. I opened the letter and scanned through it.

_Mione,_

_Want to grab a drink at The Ranch? Meet me there at 9.30 tonight._

_- Draco_

My heart skipped a beat. Not a another invitation! And this time, its to a pub! I don't know what to wear! And worse of all, I don't know what to say when I meet him! I glanced at the clock. I have five more hours for preparation. I raked through my closet finding for a suitable party wear. Robes greeted me when I opened the closet door. I crawled into the closet and the closest thing I can find to muggle wear is Jeans and some old T-Shirt. The dress that I wore that day was still in the wash.

I started to panic. I know I shouldn't even be going to this dinner but I just can't help it. I needed to see Draco again. To see if he's hurt…Obviously he's not hurt! If he was hurt, he wouldn't be inviting you to dinner! I told myself.

I decided to do an emergency shopping spree for party wear. I half-walked half-ran to the mall just down my street. I went to the ladies department and picked out three of my favourite dresses. Two of them was short, one was long and reached down to my ankles. The long one was a silky, ice-blue colour. It's strapless. The other two was yellow and pink. The pink one was really short and also strapless. I have to be careful not to bend down when wearing that dress cause either my butt or my cleavage would show. The yellow one falls in nice light folds around my knees. It brings out my eye colour.

I paid for them and hurried to the exit through the make up department. A make up set arranged neatly in a small beige box caught my attention. I scooted closer to have a look and without a second thought, I bought that too. I glanced down at my watch when I apparated back home. The time was running late. I need at least two hours for make up. When I finally made it home, its seven.

I washed my hair in a hurry and got shampoo in my eye. When I retreated from the bathroom, my left eye looks red and swollen. Great! I thought. I placed ice cubes on it and hopes that it returns to the original shape in time. I used violet for my eye-shadow and blood red for the lipstick. I blew my hair and straightened it to look more decent. I picked the pink dress for the night.

I left my house at nine. I'm having walking difficulty with the heels I'm wearing. I apparated right outside the pub and looked around for Draco. he isn't there. I went in, a few drunk guys by the door scrambled over and began to drool all over me. I pushed them away roughly, one of them collapsed onto the floor but did not get to his feet. My eyes searched all over for Draco. Its hard to recognize the faces through all the noise and flashing lights. Just as I was about to turn and make my way to the exit, a cold hand gripped my bare shoulder. I whirled around and found Draco standing behind me.

"Sorry I made you wait," he shouted in my ear. It was almost impossible to hear anything through all this music.

"Not at all," I shouted back.

Draco led me out through the back door of the pub. Once out the door, he apparated us. When I could see again, I realized we were at his Manor.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked him.

"The pub was too noisy. We couldn't talk there anyways. I can't hear anything," he replied.

We entered his mansion and my eyes traveled to Draco's body. I realized that he was well dressed, like he was meant to take me somewhere else way more high-class than a pub. Maybe like a romantic restaurant…

"So…how you doing?" his voice interrupted me.

"Huh? Uh, fine I guess," I answered.

"You weren't hurt, right?" his voice full of concern.

"No…why would I be hurt?"

"Uhn…nevermind."

He pulled me onto the couch and asked me to stay there while he went to get me a drink. He returned a short while later with two sea-blue drinks. I guess it was alcohol. He handed one to me and touched my glass to his. We sipped our drinks in silent, not sure of what to say. He started the conversation first.

"So…today was some day, huh?"

"Yeah," I answered.

I looked up from my drink, feeling a little drunk. My glass wasn't even half empty. I cursed myself for not being able to take alcoholic drinks. Draco was staring at me from across the couch. He reached out his hand, palm up, and encourage me to take it. So, I did. I didn't reject when he pulled me closer, so close until I could feel his breath on my neck. It smell of alcohol.

"Drink some more," he urged.

I gulped down three mouthfuls. It burned my throat and made me feel queasy. I was hoping my stomach would hold the food in and not throw up. The whole manor was dark except for the dim blue light glowing softly above the wide, marble staircase. The atmosphere was romantic. My head felt drowsy. I turned my head to look at Draco again.

My eyes traced over each line and pane on his face, memorizing them. That was when I caught sight of the scar on his left temple. It was short, barely visible in this lightning. But even then, I could see that the scar was new, and it might still be hurting. The scar was a thin streak of white, kind of embossed on his skin. Without thinking, my hand reached up to touch it.

He didn't stop me until my fingers brushed against his face. He flinched. My hand retreated immediately. His fingers found mine. They wrapped around my fingers – his thumb slowly caressing the back of my hand. He took my drink away to free both my hands. My mind could hardly think with his body pressed up against mine and his icy breath on my neck.

"The scar…does it still hurt?" I murmured.

"Hm…" His answer barely louder than a breath.

He pressed his lips softly against mine – his hands traveling down my back to my waist. But even in this breathtaking embrace, I felt that I have to ask him something concerning about the attack on the Ministry.

"Draco," I started.

He acted as if he knew what I was about to ask and he was trying to avoid it. he pressed his lips harder against mine – making me unable to speak. I almost got carried away again, but I told myself firmly that there are matters that needed to be discussed. I shoved against his chest gently – willing him to let go and sit up. But Draco was not cooperating. His tongue found its way into my mouth while his hands began easing down my dress. Its easy for him to do that since its strapless. Its already halfway down my breast by the time I managed to stop him.

My finger closed around his, stopping him from doing what he intended. I finally found my voice, as I struggled to speak.

"Draco, please stop. I need to ask you something," I pled.

His lips stopped moving but his hands were wrapped around my waist firmly. I reached back and pried his fingers open. He didn't resist. He sat up – his eyes a bit out of focus. When they finally managed to focus on me again, their expression was of impatient…then slowly changed to… fear. I ignored it and carried on with my doubts.

"About today, at the Ministry," I started.

This seemed to be a touchy subject and I hope he would not storm off. I read his expression but he was poker faced. So, I carried on.

"Why? Without telling or warning me?" I asked cautiously.

He still said nothing.

"Fred, Percy and Luna…they were badly hurt. There was so much blood…" I trailed off, waiting for some kind of reply. He looked at me for a moment before replying, "Hermione, you have no idea what I was going through. I just hope you felt the love I have for you."

"Love?" I felt a little betrayed.

"Love? After all you had done you're telling me you love me?" my voice raised a pitch. "You might have killed or badly injured the ones that I love and you wouldn't even realize it!" I screamed.

As soon as I said it, I wanted so much to take it back. I should have known – the alcohol was doing strange things to my mind – making me unable to focus, unable to stop myself from saying things that I did not want to say. It was too late. Draco turned away from me. His face was composed but the hurt was still visible through the mask. Now, I could only mend the damage I had done.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I really didn't mean that."

He just nodded – still ignoring me. I took his face in my hands and forced my gaze on him. He tried to look sideways but failed. I kissed him full on the lips and wrapped my hand around his neck while the other reached into his hair, tugging at the strands. Surprise flickered across his face – but he didn't stop himself from kissing me.

I lost track of time of how long we've been on that couch kissing. My breath was coming in rasps. I was gasping for air. My dress was on the floor and his hands were fidgeting with my bra hook.

We paused for brief moments to absorb the alcohol. I has drank three and a half glass by now. Draco had drank five. It amazes me how anyone can stand that much alcohol in their system and still get their brain to function. My head was spinning and I felt woozy. I don't really feel the need to throw-up but I can feel it coming. I clearly wasn't ready when Draco removed his pants and unhooked my bra.

I froze for a second but with the alcohol in my system, my brain was out of function. I go along with Draco until I could feel my dinner coming up my throat. I pulled away and sprinted to the bathroom, leaving a confused Draco on the couch.

Before I finish, Draco came into the bathroom and he rubbed my bath and held my hair while my stomach heaved and upturned. When I was done, I swayed on my feet collapsing back onto Draco. He caught me before I fall. I grabbed onto him and realized he had his clothes on again but he didn't do his buttons properly. I looked to me like he was in a hurry to get to me. He handed me a bathrobe and when I didn't take it, he wore it for me.

I felt so lightheaded that I didn't even realized he was trying to get me out of the bathroom. He tugged at my arm and I went limp. Draco scooped me up in his arms and carried me all the way upstairs to his bedroom. He set me down gently on his huge, soft bed and whispered in my ear, "I love you."

Those were the last words I heard before I fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N Keep the reviews coming guys or I wouldn't update. I mean it.**

 _just me _


End file.
